


Sacrifice and Love

by DeathDragons246



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggman strikes again but hes not alone, Mephiles took the place of Shadow, and they both want their revenge. Well those two cook up a plan Shadow has to come to terms on his feelings for a certain hero. Meanwhile Sonic has to come to terms on his feeling for a certain villain turned good. What happens when Sonic goes missing? Will Shadow save Sonic and himself or will his feelings get in the way? (Summary sucks I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice and Love

Rip made the sound of the blade as Shadow dragged it across his wrist. "One for that stupid villain, two for the love I cant have, three for the pain, four for not protecting my friends, and five for my weak self."

Shadow quickly bandaged his wrist when he got a call from Sonic saying they need help. "One my way!"

Shadow walked out the front door swaying a bit from the blood loss, but after a while of walking he wasn't swaying anymore. In a few minutes he was by Sonic and Tails.

"Hey!" Tails and Sonic greeted at the same time.

"Sup..." Shadow greeted.

"What happened to your wrist?" Tails asked.

This caught Sonic's attention and he looked at Shadow's wrist and noticed the bloody bandage.

"I was running in the woods and I tripped." Shadow answered.  
(Time skip)

Sonic had asked Shadow to meet him by the woods because he knew Shadow didn't trip in the woods, he would have way more bruises.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turns and faces the black hedgehog. "What did you really did to your wrist?"

"I already tol---" Shadow started but was cut off.

"It's a lie and we both know it is!" Shadow refused to answer so Sonic grabbed Shadow's bandage and before Shadow could protest Sonic took it off. Sonic gasped when he saw the five slashes and even more scars on his wrist. "Shadow...why?"

"The pain Sonic..."  
"Shadow? What pain?"

"Here..." He hands Sonic one of his golden braclet. "I'm leaving and if you ever need me push that button on the braclet."  
Sonic takes it. "Why are you leaving?"

"It's better this way...and I may come back but that's only if you need my help...but you'll probably forget me by then..." Tears gather in his eyes.

Sonic pulls shadow into a tight hug. Shadow hugs him back and then runs off into the forest leaving Sonic all alone.

Shadow stops and turns around. "Bye Sonic!" Shadow calls while thinking, I'll never forget you...

"Bye Shadow!"

Shadow then turns back around and disappears into the woods.

Sonic whispers, "I'll never forget you..." He put on the golden braclet while turning around and walking away, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.


End file.
